wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Useful Uselessness
It was dark. I mean, of course it was, what was I thinking? Did I think it wouldn't be eerie, the bitter taste of nothing on my tongue. I didn't feel the taste of nothing, it was just there. There were voices, but I didn't hear them, I felt them. They boomed against my scales that I didn't feel, I sensed against my odd shape. It seemed like I was taking up space, taking up somewhere I shouldn't be. But why was I there? I felt like I wasn't supposed to be. Like I was born incorrectly, like I was ejected into an odd chamber with no gravity, a sense, a voice with no mouth. A scent with no nose. Then again, I couldn't think these thoughts, I sensed them inside my skull. Suddenly everything collapsed down onto me. Suddenly I felt like I belonged where I was. But, at the same time, Suddenly I felt insecure. Light fluttered into my vision. The sound of mumbling voices spread into purple strikes in my vision. The purple strikes danced, I felt like I couldn't see them, but my mind was projecting them into my retinas. I opened my eyes. I saw, for the first time, the world. In its full glory. I was small. Too small. And I felt like the complexity of the world slammed into me. I No. It was too big, go back, go back... I couldn't turn back. The stares. all the awful, awful stares. But there was a comforting one, somewhere, and I sensed it. "Dear lord, something is wrong with this thing. No wings? No back legs?" A voice hissed, a NightWing was staring at me judgingly. You have no right to judge me. I thought. I wanted to say it, but instead I just chirped twice and rolled my small eyes. You have NO right to JUDGE me I tried again. I failed, miserably. In my attempt to speak, I chirped and then fell over face first. It was silent, except for the chuckle in the crowd. I wondered, Wings? Back legs? and stared at the dragons. A flimsy skin thing was coming from their backs, and they were standing on four odd things... I was guessing were legs. I looked at myself, or at least tried to. My back had nothing coming from it. My back 'legs' were missing, or at least, the lower part was gone. I just had two stunted bumps. "Oh dear. It went wrong, again. Throw it ou-" "Maybe." It was all too quick, the dragon started speaking and then a blast of purple spread into my vision. The grey was gone, the soothing voice created blobs of purple up into my vision. Suddenly the purple was faded, it was only a small amount. Even as she spoke, the colors were dyed down. "Maybe we can get her- it robotic wings, and robotic back legs? I'm sure it still has all of its powers." The NightWing looked at me. She was kind, her glance gave me warmth. I chirped happily and smiled. For a while there, I had felt I was there incorrectly. I was born into a land of suffering and evil. But, that glance, that warm, loving glance. It told me a different story. II I was suddenly being carried, I was too busy day dreaming to notice the sweet NightWing pick me up. I was being carried around the bland area, bland, bland, all blank canvasses in my opinion. I wanted to add something, like, some brown walls with patterns of blobs of black, something to give this place some pizzazz. I looked around, until I saw a room. I stared at this odd thing in the room, it was silver, no, it wasn't. It showed a black and brown dragonet, with no wings, nor back lower legs, being carried by a black dragon. I looked up at the NightWing, she looked exactly like the dragon in the object. When I moved my head, the dragon in the object also moved its head. The NightWing laughed, a small faded line of yellow slashed into my vision. "That's a mirror, Aster. That dragon in there, the black and brown one without wings or lower back legs is you." I chirped in delight as the NightWing spoke. I didn't know what she meant by Aster, however, and glared at the object one last time. I thought I looked nice, except for the stubbed upper back legs. I couldn't wait for the robotic replacement so I wouldn't have to be all weird. We continued to move across the area. The dragon, all too soon, curved until she placed me in the middle of a room, medium sized and very bland. I sat on the table I was placed onto, and several NightWings crowded into the room. They rustled around, grabbing things I had no idea what they were. A dragon from behind snatched by stunted tail, I yelped in fear as they pushed me violently to the table. They strapped me to it, a stretchy grey rubber pressed against my scales. I looked up at the dragon in fear, his appearance crude and somewhat dream-like, no, nightmare-like. So many scars, so many places where there were no scales. Just red. Red, disgusting, dripping red. His eyes drooped oddly, one stared the other way as the other focused in on me. The kind dragon quickly pushed him away. I sighed with relief as they began to bicker, she loosened the straps against my scales and patted me on the head. I chirped lovingly, squirmed in my straps, and spat out a laugh until a NightWing came. He placed it on my mouth. And I blacked out. III And I awoke. It was too quick, too surreal. Had they just traveled in time? Was the device sitting on my mouth some sort of time travel device? I doubted it. I kicked my back legs- my back legs? I tried to squirm back, I felt something on them, but a NightWing grabbed my head and kept it still. They took off the device, and I felt relieved to breath more air again. I then looked back, I had odd mechanisms attached to the stub on my back legs, and I could move them. I kicked my robotic back legs, laughing. "OK, the wings, now?" "Wait." The injured, red dripping dragon I had seen earlier interrupted the warm NightWing. I hissed deeply. He shouldn't be disruptive to such a nice dragon, kind, warm, loving... He clearly didn't care. "What if... IT doesn't have powers? We're doing all this to a meaningless lifeform with not even a name, nor any abilities?" I blinked at the word name. That's what the dragon meant by Aster, my name was Aster. In her eyes, at least. The name was too... galactic. It felt to mysterious and suspicious, the A gave yellow-pink colors that clashed with the S, T, and E. The red R was too prominent, nothing like the last letter of a word should be. The S was too blue along with the T, and the brown-red of the E was too dull and unneeded. I didn't like it, so I pushed it aside in my memory and waited for a new name, something official. "I'm sure it worked." The nice dragon laughed nervously, but her face told a different story, like usual. "No your not." The injured dragon scoffed. I hissed again. "Why don't we test it, then, you dimwitted quarrelling fruit bats?" A NightWing hissed. Test? I thought, again wanting to speak. I didn't like the sound of the word. Too crooked, too bland yet disgusting at the same time. "Yes. Let's test IT." The injured NightWing spat it, as if I was merely an it. An IT? AN IT? I was enraged. How dare he, compare me to an IT? Nothing but a mindless entity, innocent and guilt at the same time. Innocent of being the hero of the war, killing dragons, yet guilty of being a failure. I was grabbed violently, violently again. And I was placed in a different room. It was all too quick, rushed, the walk seemed small and unhurried yet the time was hurried in my mind. I screamed for the time to stop in my head, but it just kept going faster until I was hurtled into chamber. The chamber was medium sized, it was filled with a liquid. They placed me in it at the top, where the surface of the liquid stopped. I felt the odd thing, it curled against my claws as they shut the compartment and watched me chirp nervously, paddling In attempt to keep the water at bay. "Go under." A simple NightWing instructed. "Now." I dipped my head into it without hesitation. It engulfed my head, I breathed in waiting for air but instead the liquid just shot up my nostrils. I lifted my head out of the liquid, hissed, and coughed violently. I tried to get the water out, but it just stayed, and the tingling sensation stayed as well. "See? If one power isn't there, they aren't there at all." "We're not sure about that. We could give it... robotic gills?" The warm NightWing suggested. Even I, a small dragonet that didn't even know what gills meant, knew they wouldn't like the idea. "No." I was right. "But we'll... test two more powers, ok?" They sighed, walked up to me, and took me from the chamber. I had tears swelling up in my eyes, but only because of the water. He placed me onto the table. The NightWing pried open my mouth, and looked at my teeth. He hissed. "No RainWing fangs." He announced, other NightWings hissing as well and shaking their heads. "Breathe fire. And then breathe frost breath." I stared at him as if he had turned into a mongoose. A NightWing next to him spat a plume of odd, red-orange substance, it heated up my scales. I chirped in awe, and thought, I can do that? Frost breath I had no idea, however, and wondered if they even had frost breath. "Frost breath is like powdered, white snow. Er, just, white particles that are really cold and can kill a dragon with their hypothermic abilities." the NightWing who breathed fire said, almost as if he had read my mind. I coughed, I chirped, I summoned what I tried to summon from my throat. I remembered how the NightWing just spat it out, and I spat out a glob of spit onto the table in effort. I yelped, I cried, I did it! That must be frost breath, right? I poked the glob of spit, it didn't feel cold. I looked up at the NightWings, they didn't seem impressed by the glob of spit. I stared. what? I should have been able to, I should have. I bet I do, I do... I stepped back. I felt like the words oozing from his mouth were already inside my skull before he spat them out, almost as I had tried to spit out the fire. "It's useless." I am useless. I am Useless. IV I chirped. It wasn't sadly, though, it was in delight. The name Useless really fit me in my eyes. Of course, I didn't know the definition of it, I just heard the tinges of blue that it gave off, and the slight grey factor of the U. But here was also the odd orange of the L, I disliked it, but everything else kind of covered it and shoved it away. I thought of that as how my interesting personality shoved away my odd traits, even though I like the color orange; it just clashed with everything else. I looked up at the NightWing, shaking his head, but I chirped again in delight. "What do you want?" he hissed. "Do you want to be normal, like the rest of us?" He violently grabbed me, seeming to reach for my wings but I had none, so he grabbed my sides and lifted me into the air while I squirmed in protest. "What do you want?" He screeched, clearly upset his test had failed. "Do you want to be unborn? That's I want with you! You were our last chance, you USELESS FAILURE!" He held me close to him as he darted out of the room, drifting to the side and running down the hall. I squeaked and clawed my stunted black talons at him, biting into him with my blunt teeth. He didn't even flinch. Instead he just threw me into a room and watched as I collided with the floor, my robotic legs scratching against the stone. He left after slamming the door shut. I looked behind me to see a looming structure made out of odd, metal bars. Did he forget to put me in there? I sighed and stood up for the first time in my life. I looked back and saw my robotic lower part of my leg, and moved it around a bit. I galloped around the room, tripping and falling every once in a while. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)